theaevilonuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mordenkainen the Marvellous
Mordenkainen is one of the most powerful archwizards of the Shadus. Through out his life he has done many great things but is most notable for forming the Circle of Eight. Biography Younger Life Born in 509CY on Shadus, or 4,453,183,778 years since the start of the universe, Mordenkainen lived with his two parents. The names of his family are unknown because due to his vast knowledge of magic in his later Mordenkainen was able to mask their existence from even the most powerful entities. It is rumoured that he may have been of noble blood. Some even claim that he is a descendant of Ganz Yragerne, first Lord of the Selintan, which would mean he's also related to the Elders Zagig and Heward. However, all of these rumours and possibilities of bloodlines his childhood was simple and much like any other young humans, he spent most of his time reading as he loved books. Wizarding School In his adolescent years, Mordenkainen left his family and headed to Luswity, Academy of Wizardry where his already brief knowledge of magic was quickly excelled. He focused on the art of conjuration but excelled in all areas that he put his mind to because his intelligence and lust for knowledge was beyond any around him. Forming the Circle of Eight About 561 CY, with his young apprentice Bigby, the warriors Robilar and Yrag, the clerics Riggy and Serten, the ranger Otis, and fellow mage Tenser, Mordenkainen formed the Citadel of Eight. The group was named for the Obsidian Citadel, Mordenkainen's stronghold in the Yatil Mountains. The Citadel adventured for eight years but disbanded after the Battle of Emridy Meadows in 569 CY, where Citadel member Serten lost his life. Two years later, Mordenkainen formed the Circle of Eight, a cabal of eight wizards with himself acting as the ninth "shadow member" and leader. Mordenkainen felt that the failure of the Citadel was due to its composition. He felt that such a group as he envisioned could only succeed if its members were "men of intellect and sorcerous skill, whose primary interests were more than material. Research and Chronicler After reforming the Circle of Eight and being a sort of leader from a distance, Mortenkainan began focusing on researching deeper into magic even creating several spells of his own. Description Mordenkainen appears much younger than his years, perhaps in his mid-forties. He is tall, of medium build and often depicted wearing black, blue, or grey. He has a moustache with a goatee that has two prominent grey streaks. Its shape has changed over the years, and in recent years is narrow and pointed, but was originally broad, covering the whole chin. He once wore his greying black hair at medium length, but since has been shaving his pate bald, as well as trimming his goatee to a fine point. He can be stubborn and difficult, and does not tolerate fools. He normally spends much more time listening than talking, but when he does speak its with a deep and melodic voice and his pronouncements are authoritative and rarely questioned. When traveling, Mordenkainen often disguises himself as a poor, elderly merchant so not to be recognised. Writings Through-out his life, Mordenkainen wrote many books from many different perspectives, some as a chronicler, some a researcher but most in his later life he wrote as a teacher, spreading his vast knowledge Abilities Mordenkainen's time spent at Luswity began the development of his magic casting ability and arcane prowess as well as the studying of history and the further universe. Notable Items